


Sick Day

by TwistedSamurai



Series: Make Me Whole Again [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: And he's overworked himself, And made himself sick, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Rude taking care of Tseng, Sickfic, Tseng's one day off, cancelled dates, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Rude had an entire day planned out for Tseng and him- they rarely got days off together. So when Tseng calls him to cancel their plans that morning after ending up sick, Rude calls him to see if there's any way he can help him out. Even if he gets sick himself.
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra, Rude/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Make Me Whole Again [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeChewChew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeChewChew/gifts).



They rarely had any time off together, so the moment the day came up, Rude had started planning. He was going to take Tseng out all day, to a few different places, and help him get his mind off of everything. Even if it was only for a single day.

He was up bright and early that morning, getting a shower before he checked his phone. Rude didn’t think Tseng would have even been up that early, so it was a shock to him seeing he already had a few texts from his boyfriend and he quickly opened them, scanning over the texts with a growing frown.

_Sorry, Rude. I’m going to have to cancel our date today._  
_I think I ended up catching whatever Rufus had last week._  
_I’m going to spend the day in bed, to try and get rid of it._  


__Rude paused for a moment in thought. He could always wait until their next date, but at the same time he knew how much of a workaholic his boyfriend was. If Tseng said he was going to spend his day in bed, he probably meant he would have his laptop in front of him and be doing some work emails and such instead of sleeping._ _

__He shook his head a little, pulling up Tseng’s number and video calling him. There was a brief moment where he thought maybe he should have put on more than just the towel around his waist before doing this, but Tseng answered before he could hang up or set his phone down to do it._ _

__“Rude. I didn’t think you would be awake.” Tseng’s voice gave away clearly that whatever he had caught, he had gotten it bad. Well, at least that explained why he was coughing yesterday at his desk. The Director was currently curled up in his bed, from what Rude could see, propped up against pillows with some blankets around him. He went to say more but cut off as he started to cough, turning the camera away from himself._ _

__“I got up a little early today.” Rued shrugged, sitting on his bed and studying Tseng with a concerned expression as he shifted a little in his spot on the bed. He looked half asleep, and Rude tried not to frown even more as he saw the flush on his cheeks. “… Did you even get any sleep last night?” He asked gently. There were a few other questions he wanted to ask- had he eaten, did he have water, or need anything, but he held back. No point in bombarding Tseng with everything all at once._ _

__“… Not enough. But I did get some rest.” Tseng sneezed, reaching off camera for some tissues. “I’m sorry, to cancel today.” He added before putting the camera down for a moment. Rude couldn’t help a small smile and waiting for him to pick it back up again with a small sniffle before he answered._ _

__“Honestly, I’m not that surprised, Tseng. With the coughing yesterday in the office, I think Reno was placing bets on whether or not you were sick from Rufus, or from overworking yourself.” He commented lightly. “… We don’t have to go out to enjoy a day off together.”_ _

__Tseng stared for a moment before he realized what Rude was saying. “Oh no. You can’t, Rude. I’m pretty sure I just got this from Rufus, what if I give it to you?” He protested, shaking his head a little. “I’m fine, honestly.”_ _

__“Rufus was sick over a week ago, Tseng, and we were all around him. I think you just overdid it. I’m going to come over.” Rude said, ignoring the protests Tseng tried to give him through another coughing fit. “I’ll bring you something to eat and buy a tea from the store okay?” He was grateful now that he and Reno had made a large pot of soup, so he didn’t need to cook anything for the next few days. It may be used as dinner, but Tseng looked like he could really use it._ _

__Tseng stared at the screen with a low sigh of defeat as he realized Rude wasn’t going to change his mind. “… I’ll unlock the door for you then when you get here.” He mumbled as he slowly pulled himself out of bed and headed for the door. “I already have some tea here, and some water… I’m trying to drink both.”_ _

__“I’ll be there soon.” Rude promised as he set his phone down as he moved to get on his clothes for the day. He had just pulled his pants when Reno stopped in the doorway. The red head was still half asleep by the looks of it, hair falling around his bare shoulders and coffee cup in his hand as he stared at his partner._ _

__“Mornin… You gonna go out on your date soon?” He mumbled but looked over Rude’s phone as he heard Tseng cough a little. Blue eyes slowly slid back over to Rude, who was pulling on a shirt now with a low hum. Even half asleep, he seemed to piece it together easily. “… Or was that cancelled cause he finally has to admit he’s overworked?”_ _

__“Shut up Reno.” Rude glanced over as Tseng’s voice came out as a low rasp through the speaker and Reno snickered around his cup. The red head moved over, waving at the screen with a small grin and Rude could practically hear the eye roll from where he was across the room. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready to go into the office?”_ _

__“Yeah, yeah… Even sick you’re still demanding.” Reno grumbled a little, gently smacked Rude’s side as he walked back over. “Have fun taking care of him all day, yo. I’ll see ya tomorrow, I guess?”_ _

__“Probably.” Rude nodded, watching Reno shuffle back to his room before he picked up his phone again. “Did you want anything special? I’m going to bring you some soup we made the other day, and your tea… Do you have crackers? Need some extra tissues?”_ _

__“… Crackers would be nice. Maybe some juice.” Tseng mumbled as he unlocked the front door and Rude smiled a little as he heard the tell-tale meowing of Tseng’s cat in the background. “Pagoda- get off the counter.” Tseng chided as he moved into the kitchen. Rude had missed seeing him put on his housecoat, but he had a full view now of Tseng in both but the dark blue robes and a pair of dark grey sweat pants that looked suspiciously familiar and a little too big for him._ _

__“Those wouldn’t happen to be mine would they?” Rude asked as he watched Tseng turn the kettle on and lean on the counter for a moment. “And shouldn’t you be in bed not making yourself another tea? I said I would bring you one.”_ _

__“I know, but you don’t need to… And you left them here.” Tseng glanced down at the small cat rubbing against his legs and purring. Rude, meanwhile, tried not to stare at how the sweats half hung off his hips, or the way Tseng leaning his hip on the counter had it sagging just that little bit extra. He didn’t miss how flushed Tseng looked or how he fumbled a little taking his phone. “Alright, alright, stop giving me that look. I’m going back to bed… Just get here soon.”_ _

__Rude nodded a little, watching Tseng as he made his way back to the bedroom, but he grunted in surprise as a sweater was thrown over his head. “What are you throwing a sweater at me for? It isn’t cold outside.” He huffed as he pulled it off, meeting Reno’s gaze in the doorway._ _

__“… Dude. Its for Tseng.” Reno said after a moment and Rude paused as he heard the small laughter through the phone from Tseng. He huffed a bit even as he pulled it on. “I heard he was wearing your sweatpants, so take it to him.”_ _

__“I don’t need the sweater, love. You can leave it if you want.” Tseng commented as he crawled back into the bed and set his phone on the bedside table. Rude smiled a little but simply headed to grab his car keys. As soon as they jingled, Tseng spoke up again. “Are you taking your car? Perhaps I should hang up then…”_ _

__“You can stay on the phone with me if you want to.” Rude argued, shaking his head a little even though he knew Tseng would probably still hang up anyways. He didn’t like to sit on the phone with the other person doing something- or really be on his phone at all. “I’ll text you when I get close to your house, alright? Just try and take a nap. And please don’t turn on your laptop.”_ _

__“It’s still on the table.” Tseng grumbled softly. “I’m going to try and rest, then… Text me only when you aren’t driving please.”_ _

__“Alright. Good night, Tseng. I’ll see you soon.” Rude said with a smile before he hung up. Reno snickered softly from the doorway as Rude put his phone in his pocket and looked over. “What? What’s so funny?”_ _

__“You. You’re so in love with him. It’s cute, dude.” Reno said before Rude could speak. “Seriously you get this cute little smile on your lips when you see him do something, and a soft look in your eyes…. You’re seriously in love with him, huh?” The last bit was said quietly and Rude huffed, gently nudging Reno as he walked passed him to grab the rest of his things before moving to the fridge for the container of soup he knew was still there._ _

__“Just as much as you are with Rufus.” He shot back, ignoring the small sputter as Reno moved with the gentle shove. “You get just the same way with him, partner.”_ _

__“Do not. Go get the chief back on his feet.” Reno rolled his eyes, but Rude could tell there was a dark blush already spreading across the red heads cheek that was almost the same color of his hair as he headed back to his room. Rude shook his head a little, smiling as he pulled out a smaller container. “Take the whole thing for him, Rude! I can grab more for us to make more.” Reno called from the room and Rude paused._ _

__“You sure, Reno?” He called back, pausing as there was a small call of agreement before shrugging and closing the fridge. Reno came back out, buttoning up his shirt and followed him to the door. “I’ll see you later. If you need me you can always call.”_ _

__“Like hell I will. When have I ever called you on a day off? Go take care of Tseng I’ll see ya later.” He replied, waving a hand and practically shooing Rude out the door. “You got everything?”_ _

__“Yeah, I’m good. So you Reno.” Rude waved a hand, texting Tseng that he was leaving the house before heading for his car. He slid in before closing the door and pausing- usually he rode with Reno to work. But he hadn’t even thought to ask if he wanted the company on his way. Staring at his phone for a moment he considered before calling Reno._ _

__“Dude it’s been three seconds.” Reno whined as he answered on the second ring. “What’s up?”_ _

__“Did you want a ride to work?” Rude asked, and there was a small pause. He raised an eyebrow, staring at the door. He was half expecting it to open with how long Reno was taking to answer him, before the red head spoke again._ _

__“Nah… Rufus said he’s gonna send someone to get me and we’re going out for breakfast. Wants the company while he’s at some café. I think he’s just trying to slide some date in.” Reno said with a small snicker. “I didn’t even think to ask about that though. But you go take care of Tseng! You know he doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”_ _

__“Have fun on your date then, Reno.” Rude said with a smile before Reno grunted a goodbye and he hung up before checking to see if Tseng had answered him before pulling out. The trip to the store and then the coffee shop were quick- Rude barely spoke to the workers other than to thank them. Usually he had full conversations with them, asked how their days were and such, but he simply checked his phone a few times and sent Tseng a few texts that were read, but not answered._ _

__Rude assumed he had fallen asleep as he left another message saying he was almost there, and it was marked as read almost instantly. He set the phone down as he turned his full focus to the road. It wasn’t that much longer before he was pulling into Tseng’s driveway. The streets were silent as he headed up to the door- most of the employees in this area of the housing were already at work and as far as Rude knew none of them had any children so he couldn’t even hear the sound of people getting ready for the day as he let himself into Tseng’s house._ _

__Pagoda ran up to him, the small cat rubbing against his legs and purring loudly as he took his shoes off and set them off to the side. Rude smiled as he knelt down to pet her, deciding not to call out to Tseng. He straightened and made his way to the kitchen, setting the things on the counter before making his way to Tseng’s room._ _

__The sight in the doorway had him stopping mid step and leaning against the frame. Tseng was sleeping on his stomach, blankets only halfway up his body and hair a mess around his bare back and the sheets around him. One hand was under his pillow, and the other was resting the sheets near his phone. Rude moved a little closer, noticing that he had indeed left Rude’s conversation open. Well. It explained all the read messages, he thought with amusement._ _

__Rude pulled the blankets up around Tseng’s shoulders, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his temple when he made a small noise at the movement. Tseng’s eyes opened a little, and Rude pulled back as he stared at the brown eyes focused on his own. “You know you should stay under the blankets. It’s warmer.” He commented as Tseng shifted a little and rolled onto his back. He reached out to gently brush some of Tseng’s hair out of his face, keeping his voice as soft as he could. “You really did overdo it, didn’t you?”_ _

__“If I admitted it on the phone, Reno wouldn’t have shut up about it at all and we both know it.” He grumbled softly, before yawning and pulling back the blankets a bit. Rude chuckled softly and shook his head, ignoring the tired pout he got for rejecting the silent offer. “Why won’t you lay down with me?” The question came out as a low whine and he leaned in to gently kiss Tseng, pulling back with a sigh._ _

__“I got you some things that need to go into the fridge. I’ll be right back, alright? Then I’ll lay down with you.” He promised, and Tseng sighed heavily. “I’ll bring you your tea too.” He added as Tseng nodded a little. Pagoda climbed back up onto the bed and wiggled her way under the blankets as Rude headed back to the kitchen. Putting things away, Rude grabbed the tea and paused before taking the soup and grabbing a bowl. He had no idea if Tseng had eaten at all, and he hummed softly while heating it up._ _

__He could hear the loud coughing from the other room and sighed a little. Tseng was a workaholic- and terrible for it at times. They all were, in their own ways, of course, but it seemed sometimes like the lead turk would work himself into an early grave with how much time and effort he pushed into his job. Rude shook away the thought as he put the rest of the soup into the fridge and grabbed a spoon, heading back to Tseng’s room._ _

__Tseng had sat up, propping the pillows back as a rest and he murmured a gentle thanks as he took the tea and glanced at the bowl as Rude set it down. “Is that homemade soup?” He asked as he took a sip of his tea. “I would have been fine with store bought…”_ _

__“Yes. We made a lot of it, and Reno’s probably going to forget it’s even in the fridge anwyays.” Rude said as he climbed into the bed and Tseng moved a little. It took a bit of shifting and carefully watching the tea before Rude was laying back against the pillows with one arm wrapping around Tseng’s waist and the other playing with his hair while Tseng was curled up half on top of him, face pressed against his chest._ _

__“Thank you for coming.” Tseng said after a moment, leaning a little to set his cup on the bedside table. “I mean it, honestly. I am sorry about not being able to go out on the date, I know you had a lot of things planned today…”_ _

__“Don’t.” Rude shook his head as he curled up a little and pulling Tseng fully on top of him. He pulled the blankets up as Tseng sighed and put his head on his shoulder. “I don’t mind spending the day in bed with you because I’m with you. That’s all today was about- not what we were doing. Just the fact it was us doing it.” He murmured, watching Tseng’s lips curl up into a smile as he blushed darkly. Rude was still blown away but how easy it was to fluster his boyfriend, and how cute was when it happened. “Just tell me if you need anything at all. A bucket, a drink, just some sleep…”_ _

__“Sleep is going to be easy today… Since I’m already halfway there.” He admitted, shifting a little as Pagoda smacked at their feet from where she was at the foot of the bed. They fell into a comfortable silence as Tseng started to doze off and Rude grabbed his phone carefully, checking his emails as he moved his foot for Pagoda to pounce on._ _

__If there had been any noise other than the sound of Pagoda jumping onto the sheets he might have missed Tseng’s words, and honestly Rude nearly dropped his phone when Tseng whispered. “… I love you.” His lips pressed against Rude’s neck, and the bald Turk felt his heart swell at the quiet words._ _

__“I love you too, Tseng. Get some sleep.” He whispered back, setting his phone down to wrap his arms around the man sleeping on top of him. If he got sick because of this, he thought as he listened to the quiet snoring from Tseng and continued to move his foot under the sheets, it would be well worth it._ _


End file.
